


Clocks

by ExplodedPen



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodedPen/pseuds/ExplodedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The value of a digital alarm clock is discovered by a crewman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clocks

He blinked blearily. He waited patiently for his vision to clear and for the numbers on his alarm clocks to swim into focus. The time didn't register with him till after he'd groaned and pulled the cover over his head. Seconds later he shot out of his bed.

Three alarm clocks. Three damn alarm clocks.

What were the odds of not a single one going off!

Staggering blindly into his bathroom, he tried to shave, brush his treeth and go to the toilet all in one go. Needless to say the distinct lack of enough hands left him cursing and dropping his razor and toothbrush. "Oh God, Oh God...not today, not after being late yesterday, this isn't fair."

He shook his fist at the ceiling.

Less than two minutes later he was dragging on his uniform, he cursed fluently for several minutes as he searched for an elusive pair of starfleet issue boxers. Eventually he gave up imagining the look on the Chief's face when he stumbled in, late again.

He hopped down the corridor pulling on his boots as he went. He rushed down to the armoury at breakneck speed and skidded to a halt...right in front of a very confused Lieutenant Hess.

"Sorry I'm late, sir!" He wheezed. "My alarm clocks didn't go off, I know its a poor excuse after yesterday but it's actually true! I -"

Lieutenant Hess silenced him with a look. To his surprise she smiled. "Crewman, I think you should go back to bed."

He blinked in confusion. "Lieutenant?"

"It's 0030 hours, Crewman, not 1230 hours," she explained gently.

He visibly deflated. Hess patted his shoulder. "Go back to bed." Hess paused for a second. "Oh, and Crewman? Get yourself a digital clock."

He nodded and slowly wandered back to his quarters


End file.
